Broken codes Book 1
by INKthefallen
Summary: When Sugar Rush was reset all the broken codes were dumped together with strange results
1. Chapter 1

_**GLITCHED chapter 1 **_

Disclaimer: I don't own wreck it Ralph or any of the characters from wreck it Ralph I only own my OC David black. Enjoy the story!

I could hear the crowds' cheers. My very code _crawled___at the thought of all those people watching me. I waited in silence, the track above me rumbled as the first racer passed. Now was my chance, starting my kart I pushed my control levers into position and sped up the access ramp. I turned off the access ramp onto the actual track. I smirked under my helmet, I had startled one of the racers into crashing. When she respawned she looked at me like I was crazy, but I don't care what she thinks.

Speeding past a few racer, the only people ahead of me now where the princess and a pumpkin themed racer. I carefully pulled up behind the pumpkin guy and used his slipstream to give myself an edge. I waited until I was sure I could slip before I shot around him and past his cart. The princess noticed me gaining on her, but when I pulled up beside her, all she did was grin at me.

Then I noticed the ice cream cannon pointed at me, acting fast I slammed my control levers back, swerved and pulled the hand brakes, to avoid the scoop of chocolate that sat in my place down the road. Gritting my teeth I pushed the accelerator to maximum, and shot past the princess. Taking a look in my mirror I saw the look of amazement on her face. Flying down the track I passed into the tunnel, avoiding the pillars that held up the ceiling. I shot out of the tunnel into the bright sunlight, grateful for my tinted visor. I checked the map mounted to my dashboard, it wouldn't be long and I would pass the finish line.

I saw a group of power ups ahead of me and briefly considered getting one, but passed them instead hoping I wouldn't need them later. Looking back even the princess was far behind me. A few seconds later I passed the finish line, skidding to a halt I waited a few seconds before shutting off my engine and climbing out to stand next to my kart. The candies around me looked scared and amazed at the same time. A minuet or two later the other racers came skidding over the finish line before the princess teleported herself an inch or so from me.

"That was awesome! You dodged that cannon like you saw it coming, and the way you drove! It was sooo cool!"

I waited for her to stop talking but it didn't seem like she would stop any time soon, so I snapped my fingers a few times to get her attention.

"Oh sorry I was rambling again." She said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "My name is vanillapy von-shweets" she stuck out her hand for a handshake but I just looked at her.

"Okay not much of a talker are you?" She asked with a lopsided grin that would make most people want to smile.

I handed her a folded piece of paper and climbed back into my kart starting the engine I sped off. Driving through most of the town. As I passed through the old tunnel that lead to the junk yard I thought about how my day had gone so far. It wasn't a bad way to make an impression on everyone but I felt kind of rude for just leaving her in the dust. I turned around one of the many piles of scrapped karts and pulled into a hollow spot below the pile, shutting off my engine I climbed out of my kart and made my way over to a run down shack I had come to call home. Most of the shack was boarded up with wafer cookies but the back door was uncovered stepping inside.

I looked around at my small home it was just as rundown on the inside as the outside was.

A small bed sat in the far right hand corner at the foot of which sat a dresser. On the wall next to the dresser was a cracked full length mirror. On the wall opposite that was an old wood stove with a sink on one side and a pantry on the other. As ill furnished as it was it was still home. Walking over to the mirror I looked at myself in my racing gear, a black leather tracksuit with a checkered whit stripe zigzagging its way down the front and legs, an all black racing helmet with a matching white stripe going down the center. The one way visor didn't let anyone see my face, but I could see just fine. Taking the helmet off my gray hair was messy and the strands of black liquorices mixed in with my hair were just as bad as the rest. My blue eyes even looked sad to me most of the time but for the first time I could remember I was happy and it showed too.

But now my only problem was dealing with the people that knew about me now, I'm not a people program…I'm not even a program, just the leftover code the game dumped together. Changing out of my racing gear I went to bed thinking lopsided grin and over happy attitude. Maybe making friends was a good thing to try?

_**END CHAPTER 1**_

Authors note: I will be updating hopefully once every weekend INKthefallen out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLITCHED chapter 2**_

**Vanillopy's pov**

My code buzzed with excitement as I drove the kart Ralph and I made, it was so cool to finally be able to race with the others, I was even winning! I heard someone crash behind me but it didn't matter much. I picked up an ice cream cannon power up as I got closer to the tunnel that was the halfway point of the race. I watched someone pull up beside me, the kart was black with some white and green highlights and looked a lot like mine it also had some fog lights on the front bumper that looked like it was made for off road driving instead of racing. When the driver looked up at me (I'm guessing it's a boy) I smiled at him and turned my ice cream cannon on him. After I shot at him I laughed to myself he was nowhere to be seen! Then I hear an engine pick up the slack as he shot past me, it was amazing I had never seen a kart move that fast before! When I got to the finish line he was already there waiting for us to cross! I was so exited I didn't even notice when I glitched into his personal space, or when he was trying to get my attention while I was rambling about the race and… shoot! I stopped and introduced myself to him. When I put my hand out for him to shake he just looked at me like I wasn't even there.

I made a joke about his lack of conversation. Then he handed me a piece of paper and started to climb into his kart

"Where are you go-" I started but before I could finish he was driving away I unfolded the piece of paper it was a note written in messy but read able handwriting. It said:

Ms. Shweets I've been thinking about it lately and decided I'm going to join the game, Ill meet you tomorrow at the castle gates at noon, don't dress fancy or anything.

Singed: _David black_

Wow even on paper he doesn't say much I like his name though ooh I should challenge him to a race tomorrow but that will have to wait its getting late and I need to get back to the castle or sour bill will freak!

Authors note: sorry about the short chap but I didn't have much time to think about it.

See you next weekend! INKthefallen out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLITCHED chapter 3**_

**Nobody's pov**

Vanellope sat on a gumdrop outside the candy castle, waiting for the new racer to hold up to his bargain and come talk to her. She thumped her legs against the gumdrop its rubbery surface bouncing her legs a little higher every time.

"When is he gonna get here." She said with a pout. Then she heard the sound of a distant engine, and not long after could see the black cart that belonged to David.

"finally!" she muttered hopping off the gumdrop she waited for him to pull up.

David pushed the controls, he was late and he knew it the old alarm he was using had decided today would be a good day to finally break. So he had gotten up only to find out he was an hour late, so he rushed and stubbed his toe and now he was in a bad mood. It didn't help much that all he could remember about his dream from last night was the princess' lopsided grin when she held out her hand.

Pulling the hand break on his control levers David stopped his cart a few feet from the princess, after climbing out of the kart he almost jumped out of his skin when the princess teleported right next to him again.

"Hi."

'…"

"Man do you ever talk?" Vanellope asked David with an annoyed look.

David shook his head and pointed to his throat.

"You can't talk! Wow I didn't think a person could have no voice." Said Vanellope surprised

David pointed to his Kart then mimicked having won a race.

"You want to race?" David nodded then made to motion of putting a quarter in a machine.

"With the players like an avatar!" David shook his head violently.

"Oh that's okay not everyone likes being controlled like that it does feel kinda freaky at first.."

David smiled it made him look completely different like he really had a reason to smile, it mad Vanellope wonder just what kind of life he had before now.

"So I guess that makes it official next time we get a quarter you'll be in the race!" she smiled that lopsided grin of hers.

"she looks cute when she smiles" he thought, followed by "dude what are you thinking your practically a virus you can't like people." He scolded himself.

"Well I gotta go back to the castle or sour bill will kill me!" with that Vanellope started back to the castle again.

**David's pov**

I started my kart and drove out of the castle courtyard back into the town at the bottom of the hill. When I drove down the streets in the town I was too happy to notice all the racers and programs staring at me as I drove by, and frankly I didn't care what they thought. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice when I drove onto the most dangerous track in the game, Candy Caverns miles of cliffs tight tracks and dangerous terrain I Quickly turned around and drove out of the track flying around the back roads just to feel the wind in my face. I was glad I had worn my normal clothes instead of my race gear That's when the alarm went off, Someone had put in a quarter I looked behind me at the town it was show time.


	4. Chapter 4 the virus

**Chapter 3**

The quarter alarm was blaring, if I didn't get to the starting line I wouldn't get into the race. Pushing my cart a bit faster I sped down the road toward the town. By the time I got there most of the racers were ready and lined up. Rolling into an empty slot towards the back and waited…

It didn't take long for the player to pick a racer the only thing I couldn't figure out was who was in the arcade after hours, litwak already left a few hours ago. I didn't get much time to think about it as the race started we shot out of the start we were on the royal raceway so things would get exiting soon enough.

Pushing my control levers forward I passed a few racers this was too easy its like they don't want to go any faster, then I saw it up ahead gumball gorge… it was too late to slow down so I took the alternative just go _faster_.

That proved to be a bad idea. The gumballs rolled past and I saw it before I could react it was in front of me. I closed my eyes and seized up in fear at the very core of my being I felt almost a static tingle that burned through me and out my fingertips…I waited for the collision but all I got instead was a face full of cotton candy. When I opened my eyes a few green pixels floated around me in the mess of cotton candy stuck to my kart. Clearing the fluffy candy away I almost had a heart attack as my kart slid through the shaved ice from Mt. Snow cone. Twisting my controls back into my hands I turned the next bend to see Vanellope and taffita dueling for first place.

I smiled a little _"this is gonna be fun."_ I pushed my kart faster gaining on the two girls who still hadn't noticed me.

**Vanellope's pov**

The race had started well with me in the lead and taffita on my tail, but as we passed into the frozen part of the track she started to gain on me I was so preoccupied with taffita I didn't even notice David until he shot past me for the second time this week "_how is his kart so dang fast!' _gritting my teeth I sped after him glitching ahead a few times to catch up.

Eventually we were in the same tunnel king candy/turbo tried to get rid of me in I shivered at the scary memory.

Just ahead was David I _had_ to pass him it was a matter of principle no ifs ands or buts about it. Once again I was neck in neck with him, he was good but not good enough slamming my foot down I pushed past him barley making the turn out of the tunnel…

That's when I screamed.

**Davids pov**

When Vanellope passed me I thought I was gonna wreck for a few seconds out of pure shock, I could have sworn I heard Vanellope scream ahead of me…then I saw why. When I came out of the tunnel I saw the most utterly terrifying thing to ever enter the gaming world, the sky was a sickly grey with huge thunder cloud swirling through it in the center of it all was a massive funnel of crimson code leaking out. From this funnel small blob like masses were falling anything they landed on seemed to warp and distort into a horrific mockery of itself. swerving to a stop I heard a scream again, looking around I saw Vanellope running from her _kart _witch I noticed looked dull and colorless, and had grown a mouth and was trying to eat Vanellope.

My brain was left in the dust as my body reacted turning I rammed my kart into the thing that was vanellope's kart. Turning I waved at her to hop in, thankfully she understood and jumped into my lap I grunted with the extra weight but still managed to follow vanellope's sudden "to the castle!" command witch didn't bother me in the least, as anywhere was better than here! Speeding well over what was considered sane. We arrived at the castle were Vanellope told me to park my kart in the main hall next to the throne which in itself was a kart too. Climbing out I watched as Vanellope flipped up a little panel set into the side of the throne. She pushed a small button there which was immediately followed by the sound of massive gears grinding.

Sheets of what looked like hardened rock candy slid down over the windows and the two double doors were replaced with massive jawbreaker slabs…

The candy castle had turned into a sugary fortress.

"_wow…'_


End file.
